Ark 14 Episode 10: Shark Week
Participants *Lucious Creed *Densuke Mifunae *Jack 'the ripper' Cross Uub: The doors to the cave slowly opened enabling Lu’s access within the cave Lu quickly swung his shoulder up a bit it would seem as if a man was held there a rather tall man his feet being dragged against the floor as Lu carried him this man remained unconscious on the depth of his shoulder Lu quickly pushed his shoulder over allowing the man to fall on the base of the cold metal floor , Lu quickly shrugging it off slowly limped over to the medical table removing his jacket revealing his suit which was held under all his layer of clothing. Which saved his life tonight he would probably be unable to walk if he didn’t have it let alone carry this man who was in need of medical assistance. Lu lightly pressed a red coated button on one of the dashboards quickly speaking into the mic “ Ochigi anyone.. Owls home with a guest..” Lu lightly bowed his head laying his temple on the mic , He looked over to the mans body while lightly stretching groaning as he did so , the pain he had consumed from Keyth the other night was brutalizing he still felt the after effects . But even then he had wish that was the only thing haunting him but it wasn’t .. Lu thought about the girl he lightly hung his head over … that girl , Memories of her face kept coming back like a broken film tape. The look on her eyes and how they reached out for him , He couldn’t believe it all he could think of was if Only he was there sooner If Only he was faster if Only he was stronger . But sadly if only wasn’t gonna bring her back no matter how much he hoped it did . It was times like this Lu wished he was more of a help this city then he actually was , It was times like this that forced Lu to push himself . Lu lightly pulled off his suit replacing it with a tank top and some sweats . Lu slid his fingers against the cold framing that usually held his suits pressing a firm touch against it as he took a glance at the suit he questioned the meaning of the Owl , The night is for an Owl it’s job is to protect those who are unable to help there self . Well atleast thats what Lu believed , And if this was so why was Lu unable to save that girl why did she die when she was so close to him how can Lu allow her life to slip away like that . Lu lightly held his eyes clothes at the thought his once opened handheld on the glass framing that held his suit slowly turning into a fist , “ I was this .. close this close and I let her .. I let her die “ Lu loosened his fist allowing it to slip from the metal grasp quickly turning his back to the suit , His back now against the frame his body slowly sliding against it’s framing his sweat leading a trail downwards , Lu held his hands ducked into the inner depths of his knee turning a blind eye to his hands . For all he knew her blood was now on his hands , Lu began to question his worth of wearing the cape . Did he really deserve to wear a cape and be known as a legend such as red dawn or was he a poser a kid in a cape , He couldn’t even save himself why put people lives in his hands , As Lu’s sense of thought began to travel a stream of Blue energy source would emit from his skin , He didn’t realize it due to being lost in his own thought but it grew stronger the beam energy source acting as an aura around his body in a form of an owl the shadows at his feet revealing it’s talons , Lu looked over to the man Jack who was unconscious on the floor he didn't know why he brought him here but he couldn’t let him die in that bar he knew that district one wasn’t the best place for hospitals , and thank god to Larry his injuries wasn’t as life threatening but pretty damn close. Lu couldn’t bare the thought of having another beings blood in his hands . “ Damn it Lu “ OniMuramasa: -Jack lay on the cold metal floor his eyes closed but moving beneath the lids. All he kept seeing was how his lightning killed her the look on her face as his own technique was used to fry her insides. he sat up suddenly holding his head his body covered in a cold sweat. His silver eyes looked over at the one who had brought him here as lightning began to coat his body. he looked back at his own hands he could almost see her blood covering them. that's essentially what it was right? He wasn't strong enough so she died. Enma's the one who helped him become what he is now the rest is up to him he needed training. He forced himself to calm down the lightning cackling around him dissipating as he ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt to get it out of his face.- so you're hero boy... I'm sorry about what happened back there.. I should've been able to stop him. The worst part is I need him to figure out how to use Enma's power... but first I need to make myself stronger... -he stood up and a sad smile began to spread across his face his silver eyes gaining a red ring around the outer edge of the scalera- I need to learn to control the power I have before I gain more... so... I ask for your help. “Oh stop it the two of you. You sound like losers..” (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7cjEgovupTw&list=PLEAD1AD744DC5C032&index=46 ) Densuke would emerge from the shadows, reading a book, on speaking multiple languages. Mostly german, Russian, French, and thai. He already spoke advent Japanese and Chinese, which was no real problem for him really. He’d walk up to the both of them, still reading this book and flipping the page. “Lu…I saw the video monitored data from your encounter with Keyth. I thought I told you…if you come into contact with him, you should page me. He’s out of your league for some things. Sometimes he can be even outta mine, if I let my guard down.” Densuke would look up from the book and pat uub on the shoulder. “don’t beat yourself up…on the field, this kind of stuff happens. Death is inevitable anywhere you go. But it is still. A choice. There’s always a next time. Lu.” Densuke would look to the young man on the table. He had a viable to him Densuke had felt from three people, no four. Ginsei. Keyth. That red haired woman from the battle with the cyborg, and now this kid. He’s definitely…an Onihoruda. That sick and sinister chi seeping from his bodily dephs is proof enough, but he has little to any control over it. Densuke could easily size a person up, just form the feel of their chi, via his own chi being so high Users of this power are able to instantly know their opponent's powers, weaknesses and skills, and overall power level. “Young man. You have an interesting ability. One that is untrained, violent, and harsh.” Densuke would look back to his book and begin flipping the page again. “Is Enma. The name of your oni? While I cannot help you tame it. I have experience with the field of their study, from origins back into the past origins. What I can help you do is obtain the physical body needed to host one. Naturally you’re bread to do so..” Densuke would begin pacing back and forth slowly. “However you lack any sort of skill that would help you control it. you need to build yourself physically before you even think about entering a power struggle with your inner beast. I can help with you that much. I can give you the training you need, to advance your own skills, to prepare you for it. should you accept it, I have but one condition.” Densuke would face away from the both of them, turning the page. “You have to temporarily join my Heroes for Hire organization. Yes I am Densuke Ryoji, the man with a 100,000,000 tanz bounty on his head. If you wish to fight for it, maybe some other time. Do you accept?” If the man accepted, Densuke would look at him and nod to Lu. “Lu, get the danger room ready. We’re going to hae a good little sparing session today, to assess this one before we decided weather he’s worth it. I want to be sure what I saw, in the bar wasn’t a fluke, but a potential untapped. I’ll be in there in a bit. I have to finish processing the data from you fight lu. You’ve grown. “ Densuke would smile and nod. “Your chi has increase and I can tell from your demeanor, you’re not the same person. I’m proud of you. Show the man to the locker room and let em get on some better suited clothing if he wishes. I’ll be in the room waiting when your ready.” Densuke would walk off again, flipping yet another page in his book. Taking it all in, feverishly. Uub: “Next time“ Lu gave off a light chuckle the type of chuckle used to fool the eyes of those whom were a stranger to Lu’s emotion he laughed at the words next time because he knew for sure he’ll have a next time but that girl the poor girl those words were fiction to her , Lu quickly pushed himself nodding at Densukes comments , He knew it was quite foolish he understood how powerful Keyth was he seen it himself but it only showed how foolish Lu really was his thrive for justice was his downfall . No matter how smart he believed himself to be . Lu quickly stood up placing his hands firmly in his pockets lightly nodding at Densuke “ Yeah I apologize won’t happen again “ Lu couldn’t tell if that was a lie or just a truth for the moment either way Lu knew it was only a matter of time till Lu crossed Keyth path again it is then Lu will realize if Lu told the truth or not . When Densuke brought up the training in the woods Lu couldn’t help by shiver Densuke is the last person he would want to see that , Hell Lu didn’t want to see it either but eh thats what came with the heroes buisness learning to embrace it and get stronger “ Heh , Thanks Den means a lot Im hoping to fully master that technique and somehow get as strong as you ya know ? Just so you know the cities in good hands in your absence “ Lu lightly chuckled then froze at the thought of bringing up Dens death . How stupid it’s bad enough that there heroes , The only way he can make it worst is reminding him of Death. Lu slightly staggered back taking heed to Dens command “ Sorry about that well .. um Yeah those new pair off clothings” Lu quickly dashed off pulling his Eskrima stick which were being held together forming a Bo - staff , Lu giving off a glance to Jack while dragging his stick behind him “ Alright Sparky follow me “ If Jack were to follow they would appear to be in a locker room , Lu leaping upon one of the benches would lightly twirl his staff through the air “.. man I miss these.. Anyways , “ Lu stated before opening one of the lockers a pair of folded clothing covered by a plastic covering within it , Lu quickly reached out for it quickly placing it in Jacks palm , “ These will be your clothes .. just your average white T and some sweats .. If I were you I would quickly put those on Densukes.. well he’s not too patient Oh as for your shoes if you like them I suggest you don’t wear those just a warning .. Good luck to you man and welcome to the Heroes for Hire “ Lu quickly pounced out of the locker giving Jack his time to dress , Lu didn’t believe he knew him well enough to be in his presence while he did so , As Lu exited the Locker room he gave a loud whistle before launching his staff in the air , It was then Lu’s staff was caught in mid air within the grasp of Kuro , His big bold body leaped so high in the air that he was able to leap over Lu without touching a strand on his hair as he did so “ That’ a boy” Lu complimented him lightly tickling the back of his ear . Kuro slighlt bent his head over allowing Lu to do so “ Alright Kuro how about we get some work done while we wait for Ole sparky in there “ Kuro lightly nodded standing on both his legs hiding Lu within his shadow . Lu quickly dropped to all fours his knees not touching the floor he remained in a pushup position , Kuro slowly got on top of him Lu arms began to struggle a bit as he did so but Lu giving off a few rapid Breaths would force his body to obey to his thoughts of fighting through this . “ Alright Kuro.. 1..2..4 “ Kuro slightly growled at Lu nodding his head in disagreement “ Fine you got me.. 1..2..3..” OniMuramasa: -Jack nods in agreement to the man standing up and following the one called Lu to the locker room as they headed off he looked back and spoke aloud for Densuke to hear.- Never heard of ya. -when they got to the locker room and he was offered the change of clothes he did so, slipping the white tee shirt and sweats on and taking his jackets pants and boots off. He walked to the training room almost quietly whistling to himself as he wondered how that guy Densuke knew Enma's name. he looks at his hand clenches it feeling the energy around him still seeping out despite his effort to contain it.- damn it. I’ll get stronger just like I promised Enma. Densuke would appear once more, reading the same book he was prior. This time however he was dressed in a casual sweat shirt, with the sleeves rolled up. It was black, to match the black pair of sweat pants he wore, no shoes of course. “Now then…your name?” Densuke would wait and listen if he gave one nor not. “Alright, well I’m gonna call you Oni, since that’s the essence of your being in a sense. Mr.Oni, I’d like to first start you off, with basic combat training, and to do that, I have to know where you stand. In the bar you demonstrated some pretty good tatics, yet untrained. And I see you have a unique static like ability.” Densuke would close the book, and look up at Oni with his emerald green eyes, and smile. “it’s chi based clearly, and intriguing. I’d like to help you harness that via a martial art, but first I need to see where you stand.” Densuke would reach into his back pocket, pulling out a pair of rubber gloves, that extended up to his wrist and stopped. He’d stretch the glove on each finger, to make sure it was secure, to perfection. “Alright Mr.Oni, this is your assessment. I’m not going to full on fight you unless you’re attacking me lethally, kay?” Densuke would get down into a CQC stance, his arms outstretched in what looked like a wrestling grapple, while his legs were spread apart a bit, and his body was slightly crouched down a bit. He eyed oni, observing his body, his muscles, his facial expressions, every detail form his strands of hair, to his posture. Densuke would wait, and see just what he had to offer, and how it could be sharpened. Uub: “101...102” Lu fell flat on his chest after saying those words Zuro slightly sliding off his back , Lu looked over to Zuro who lightly licked his cheek “ Down boy” Lu looked over to the two he watched as Densuke dropped into a fighting stance “ Ooo looks like theres going to be a fight I gotta see this “Lu quickly stood up eyeing down Dens stance hoping to learn something , Kuro sat at his side also watching seated firmly on his butt , Lu chuckled laying his head against his legs taking the warmth of his pet bears hair OniMuramasa: Jack Hitsugi. -He dropped into a little and squared his body as he saw Densuke lower himself into a stance and suddenly launched himself forward being sure to regulate the lightning coursing through his body so that it'd be a slightly painful jolt not enough to cause any lasting effects. it began to arc around his arms and legs as he dashed forward and jumped rotating in mid air quickly he aimed a strong right legged kick at his opponents head the lightning coursing through his leg amplifying the force slightly. If it hit the oponent would simply be forced to turn their head and as he'd land starting the next sequence of attacks barely a moment after her landed facing Densuke or if he was dodged. He'd launch a combo of right hook to the neck. left jab to the sternum, right straight to the sternum, and an axe handle strike to the area connecting the neck to the shoulder. If this combo hit his opponent would be dazed for a few moments enough for him to let lose his second set of moves. However. if his leg was caught in the movement in the air he'd lift his other leg and smash it down on the mans head hopefully with enough force to cause the man to let go of his leg. he was at the moment only tapping into his peak human traits and slightly his lightning ones not aiming to cause any more damage than necessary.- Densuke watched his opponents every move, from his launch point, to the lightning that he arched around his arms and his legs. “. . .” Densuke already began calculating and analyzing his opponent with precision and grace. He couldn’t help it. Koikonjitto's regardless of personal preference will always have a habit of consistent calculation and analyzation, weather it be from trivial things like washing dishes, to fighting up to 10 opponents at once via The ability to see all the variables of any situation and predict the outcome. When utilizing this ability, the user sees paths projected in front of them, illuminating possible courses of action, they can then foresee the best tactic, and accelerate themselves along that path. . To complement this, they have unusually high reflexes allowing them to capitalize and respond to rapid changes in the environment and in dangerous situations. They're being is hardwired for all and anything combat based. As such when he went for the kick in the air, Densuke only uttered one phrase. “Bad move.” As he kick came near densuke’s position, he would literaly step to the side, and slap the males leg, completely turning his forward momentum into a rotation, canceling out the rest of his combo (since the kick was redirected and not blocked head on). This wasn’t a normal slap regardless of how it looked. Densuke was a special case Users are able to completely use every muscle in their body while under normal conditions most humans use only 20 percent. Even chimps can be 4 times stronger than the average human because they can use every muscle in the body. This is because their body structure allows them to do so. As such the “slap” would not only feel like a heavy weight boxer hey maker to the males ankle, casing great swelling and pressure if placed upon it to make it sore, but it would also cause the males body to spin around 4 times in the air, before landing on the ground, face first. The way his body would arch seeing his position was leg out, would indefinitely put him flat on his face, and cause him to hit his forehead more than likely, since maneuvering in the air is difficult unless you have good dexterity or agility. While doing the slap Densuke would step 5 feet away from jack. “Again.” Densuke would take his CQC stance again, popping his neck to the side and waiting for jack to stand. OniMuramasaOniMuramasa Whisper: - As Jack's ankle took the hit and he spun four times in the air he redirected himself due to Enma's urging- Get it together kid! -as he redirected himself it casued him to land on his hands saving his face from hitting the ground and he'd spring up to his feet landing on his good ankle first. he brushed himself off. this wasn't going to be easy... but then again nothing worth having is. his body had already begun healing the injured ankle and considering the type of injury it healed quickly. He tested it a few times and satisfied suddenly sprung forward again this time once he got within a foot of his opponent he dashed to the side and forward in the same movement his body blurring due to his speed as he did this he was in the perfect spot to launch what he called a running gut punch. His left fest coated in lighting was aimed at his opponents abdomen and if it hit would cause him to slid back a few feet were, due to Jack's speed he'd be behind him launching a knee to the spine. whether blocked or pushed away the back up plan was to grab whatever body part touched him and litterally flip the man over him twisting and throwing his body weight in such way that would cause the man to fling into the air to land on his head. If dodged he'd redirect his path by placing his hand on the ground causing him to slid in a semi circle that he used to swing his lower body up in a back flip that turned into a drop kick towards whatever part of the man faced him- Densuke would brace himself for the next series of jacks attacks. His body language was a dead give away, though it was hard to read. He didn’t have a style. Not tell tail signs, or give aways. No, Densuke had to rely on pure reflexory combat just to fight a man who he couldn’t read. This wasn’t a problem, he’s mastered this form of combat for this exactly purpose. When he came in with the gut punch, Densuke could read that his posture indicated a full weight shift, meaning this next blow was going to be something fairly fierce. Densuke would hold both of his gloved hand’s out infront of him, the bases of each of his palms touching to gether in a hadouken like fashion. He’d alow the man’s punch to land squarely in the palms of both his hands. The insolation canceling out the electricity to avoid shock damage, and densuke’s body wouldn’t even budge so much as an inch. His feet firmly planted to the ground to match, no exceed the force his opponent put into it. however the man was still fast. Densuke couldn’t outright see behind him what the man’s plan was but….The user can sense nearing dangers and sense unwanted or hectic threats to their wellbeing. The user has anxiety just before a hazard (such as being ambushed). The intuition usually regards themselves at low level, then regarding their surroundings (a distant car-wreck) at middle level, then dangers regarding loved ones at high level. While this is a key ability, it has limitations. Another thing is that it can be fooled by people he trust, or those he deems close to him. It is also indefinite to whom the danger might occur, it’s..random in a sense. If the danger affects The Koikonjitto in anyway, that is the only time it will go off, it will not go off if others are in danger hundreds of miles away, but only in close to mid range mile proximity. The level of danger can be predetermined by how severe the feeling is, but it’s not clear to what it might be. In short if the danger effects him, his loved ones, or people in his immediate proximity. Or even aid in predicting the impacts and trajectory of enemies attacks, via upfront or blindside. it gives him a low grade precog sense enabling him to enhance his own reaction time, and see any speed of attack in a "quick time" sense. Based off of this he can also trace the location of the danger, by simply "tracking the feeling". User is capable of incorporating a sense-related power into their fighting style, helping to anticipate attacks, fight illusions, remember where an opponent is, etc. that being said Densuke didn’t need to look to predict that some form of attack was coming behind, more noteably it was aimed at his spine. Densuke would simply place his hands behind his back, open palmed, one hand over the other, and allow the knee to make contact with his gloved hand’s yet again. The force not budging Densuke, but leaving a stinging sensation in his hand, luckily blocking the electric surge. Densuke would feel a grab on his wrist (going by what was stated in the post), and feel a surge go through his body. It made him wince, as his body was shocked pretty good and his body flung through the air. Densuke would preform a break fall, which angled his body, to land on his upper back instead of his lower back. This way the impact would be dipissitated throuhouth the tough back muscle, reducing the damage of the fall and causing Densuke to handspring from the ground into a backwards and spring into a backflip, landing on his feet, and taking his stance. “. . .I think I’ve reached my assessment. You’re an instinctual fighter…that’s not bad. Accept by fighting on sheer instinct and reflexes, you unintentionally reveal your physical limiations to your opponent. Thanks to what I’ve seen, I’ve even gaged, the most effeicent way to defeat you, and any skilled combatant would feel the same. You my good man. Need a fighting style. Something that complements your quick strikes, but with ferocious power…I think jeet kun do. Would fit you the best. Have you ever heard of it.?” Densuke would fold his arms and look at oni. OniMuramasa: -he straightened up quickly and brushed himself off breathing a little heavy for a few seconds. he then shook his head- Don't really remember much other than my name and that's only because Enma told me. - he ran his hand through his hair and blinked a few times as his eyes returned to normal.- He also said i need to be ready for something coming. so i'm willing to undertake any training you deem fit. I'm essentially a blank slate. and Enma can help in keeping my mind focused -he rubs his neck a little and looks away as if it bugged him that he couldn't remember anything.- for all i know i used to actually be trained in fighting and just forgot. Densuke would pace around Jack with his arms folded. “Never the less. We’ll start with the basics. Mimic my movements exactly.” Densuke would hold his arms out, and then bend them at his side, standing beside jack. “I’ll teach you Jeet Kun Do. The sytle with no style. It fits you damn near perfectly. You won’t subside to ridiculous structure and standards, but you’ll have a basic template. Something to go off of when you actually need to go off of it. lax your body. Don’t let yourself be the least bit tense….or this will fail. Now then heres what I want you to do.” Densuke would hold up his right hand. “make a fist and punch the air.” If jack did it densuke would nod. “now then, instead of making a fist this time I want you to leave your hand relaxed..open…then as you out stretch your hand for the punch quickly collapsed it into a fist. Like so, observe my hand movment.” Densuke would throw 10 straigh jabs slowly, so he could watch the proper hand movement. “this style is all about not letting your opponent know what you’re going to do before you do it. non telegraphic movement s it’s clled. Give it a shot. OniMuramasa: -Jack let his body relax punching the air as he was instructed when Densuke nodded he listened to his explination of the other punch. His body still relaxed he threw forward his outstretched hand closing his fingers at the last possible second mirroring the example punches. this felt more natural to him as he began to repeat the movement until it became muscle memory regulating his breathing so that his body didn't tense up as he was used to when fighting. In the back of his head Enma kept track of how many punches Jack threw until he finally did ten punches at half speed.- Like that? “good your getting it. Now I want you to let it explode..don’t slow down or hold your fist back. The moment you do, you’re opponent will capitalize on it, and it could be the death of you. For example..” Densuke would snap his fingers, and an automated cydriod would begin walking into the room. It looked just like Densuke, down to the very last detail. “Observe how you compare one punch of that in Karate to one in Jeet kun do.” Densuke would throw his right hand out in a punch, while folding his left hand at his side, the wind from the punch sending a feint breeze and ruffling the cyroids hair. The cydroid’s right hand however would be at densuke’s throat in a fist. “In Karate the punches are so easy to tell, and the way their tought to be thrown, is static. Doesn’t allow for the fluent movement required, to counter in mid attack. Now watch when I utilize my JKD.” Densuke would bounce In place for a bit. His hands placed in what looked like a really loose boxing guard. Densuke would step in, throwing his right hand towards the driods face. The droid cought his fist, and launched it’s free left hand at densuke’s rib cage. This time however Densuke cought the fist with his free hand as well, leaving him and his robotic look alike tied in a clench were each have the other’s hand. “See the difference? The opponent couldn’t outright predict my stance, as such he had to fight me on a different term than analyzation. You yourself fight on instinct. Which is good. It allows for unpredictability, and ways to throw your opponent off preventing them from reading you properly. However, it’s because of that you have no creativity. You unintentionally reveal your body’s physical limitations fighting without predetermination, thus allowing someone like myself to easily gage how far I need to go just to beat you, or put you down. Every fighter at some point has to have some form of though process. Now for this exercise we’re going to combine everything I just told you. Relax your body and let the power flow naturally, but make sure you focus on the form you have to develop to do so.” A machine would raise up from the floor. It was a PSI measure device, that boxers use to measure the force outputted by their punches. “Punch this thing over, and over for the next 6 hours, until you’ve punched it oveeeeeeeeer 6,500 times. Sure you’ll break some knuckles, but the micro fractures will give you hardened knuckles in the long run so it could be pretty useful. Welp go ahead and start. Oh by the way. Wear these.” Densuke would toss him a pair of wrist weights that weighted 50 pounds each. “I forgot to mention, that you have to throw a punch every half second, or you’re nerves will be stimulated to simulate pain for 1 minute straight. Even through that you must continue punching, or the pain will continue on longer. I would be a caring teacher, but humans learn better during stress. Annnnnnnnnnnnnnd begin.” Densuke would place his arms behind his head, and watch jack as he’d begin. If he didn’t, he’d feel a pain similar to that of slowly being pressed together by a car crusher, for 1 minute. Even then he’d have to punch through it OniMuramasa: -Jack slipped the wristbands on and mirrored the loose boxing stance his hands swaying as he eyed the psi machine and started throwing punches letting the power flow through his body in a steady motion something he picked up while fighting instinctually. he didn't hold anything back allowing his full strength to flow through each punch as he hit the machine repeatedly his speed steady and barely beating the half second limit between each punch. however, this pace combined with his oni like strength began to take a toll on his hand near the 1000 punch mark his knuckle fracturing as he knew they would but his body already started healing and strengthening the bones in his knuckles with every fracture the feeling sent strange pins and needles up his arms as he panted his knuckles split open around the 2000 punch mark but he gritted through it his teeth clenched as Enma helped him keep track- "keep pushing boy remember the pain is only an obstacle stow it away until later." -Incredibly his pace began to pick up his fist moving a micro second faster and his strength increasing as he poured more and more of the pain into his punches around the 4000 mark his hands and knuckles screamed with pain yet he kept the pace up throwing combos in as he became more comfortable with the fluidity and the relaxed stature of the style he was using swaying as he punched and his hands constantly hitting the machine incessantly finally nearing the end he began to show his adeptness at learning and began testing himself forcing himself to keep varying his combinations and never use the same one twice.- Densuke would emerge back into the room eating a bag of lay’s bbq potato chips by this time the boy should’ve hit the intended target in punches and Densuke would nod. “nice job man, nice job indeed. That oni in you must be pretty potent to push your physical body huh.” Densuke would toss up a chip and let it fall into his mouth. “Next test *munch munch* to use proper JKD, you need stamina.” A treadmill would emerge from beneath jack’s feet and start moving at a slow pace, which would cause him to be walking at first. “next up, I know your tired, but you have to learn to control your breathing, and your sense of stamina. You’ve got to amp that up. Even with lighting under your belt, that doesn’t nessecarily help you to much. Start on….12 speed.” The treadmill beneath his feet would suddenly begin making a “WHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR” Type noise. The tread mill would force his feet to move at 70mph from the jump. “Run like this, for 6 hours. You fall or slow down, you start over for another six hours. However every 30 minutes, the speed will increase by ten miles. Meaning by the mmmmmm….2 hour, you should be at 110 miles per hour.” Densuke would turn and walk away. “Keep it up.” Densuke would turn off the treadmill, after Jack had been running….for 12 hours. Densuke actually managed to get a good night sleep. “Great job jack. Hope your not tired, cause you’ve still got a waaaaaaays to go. Besides it’s only been like….48 hours? I think? Maybe more? I lost count. Anyway.” Densuke would snap his fingers and a giant tank of water would pop up form the ground. It was about the size of a one story house all around, and had Great White Sharks swimming afloat in it. “This will put everything you’ve been doing so far to the absolute test. Jump in there, put these weights on” Densuke would hand him a pair of now 80lb weights on each leg and arm, and a weighted vest which weighted 100 lbs more than before. “Defeat the sharks. If you take one bite, I’m pulling you out, fixing you up and dipping you back in. OH yeah.” Densuke would touch jack’s shoulder, and puncture a hole in it. it was small, pencil sized. Wouldn’t feel like more than an needle prick. “This is a repeat exercise. Here’s your oxygen mask. You’ll be fighting different spices of sharks each hour. There’s three so far. Every hour I’m going to add the following: A hammer head shark, a Tiger shark, and a new hybrid of shark mixed with an anglar fish. Use your chi, take out the sharks accordingly, and you’ll be able to complete your jeet kun do training. See you in six more.” OniMuramasa: -Jack got into the tank sinking in due to the weights and smiled beneath his mask. Three sharks swam around him quickly and he lifted his arm channeling his chi into his muscles so they were stronger and he could more easily maneuver. He moved towards a shark quickly using the weights as weapons he kept his body relaxed and swung his right arm at the first shark he saw's head, right in a soft spot. He then, keeping his body relaxed, swung his leg upward in a kick to the shark's stomach, carefully maneuvering so the shark couldn't bite him. Although the shark tried to bite him on several occasions, Jack, even with the heavy weights dodged around the bites. The first shark he hit recoiled and flung itself through the water from the force of the impact of Jack’s hits, it hit the side of the tank and started bleeding. All of the other sharks turned immediately toward their fallen brethren and swam over, devouring him quickly. Jack took this small opportunity to take a deep breath and prepare himself for the frenzy of sharks that would come after him. He spun himself around in the water a bit, propelling himself with the momentum from his weights forward a bit toward the sharks, stopping his movement just far enough from them to be able to move when they came for him. Once the first shark was nothing more than a floating corpse of shredded flesh and blood the other sharks turned to Jack wanting more, their hunger not slated in the slightest. The first shark to reach Jack was a particularly small fast little thing and it went to bite Jack’s arm. He swung it out of the way, keeping relaxed to bring his arm back around and punch the shark in the side of the jaw, dislocating it. It came back with vengeance and quickly rammed itself into Jack, propelling the two of them into the side of the glass. At the last second, Jack moved from the shark and let it smash his head on the glass, his skull sickeningly crunching against its hard smoothe surface. The other shark was in the area quickly, frenzied even further from the blood of its other brethren’s misfortune and launched himself at Jack with high speed. Jack, in a flurry of limbs and shark, completely relaxed as he could be, kept punching it in the face all the while moving around its mouth to keep from getting bit. About an hour passed already and the next shark came in, a hammerhead, it took one look at Jack and the other shark and joined the fray, attacking Jack with everything it had. He had knocked the last great white out and managed to kick him out of the way into the hammerhead who accidentally wound up biting into it rather than Jack. He smirked and brought his legs up, kicking the corpse of the shark away from him and hammerhead, narrowly avoiding being bit a few times. He kicked the hammerhead hard enough in the side to slam it into the wall. The sharks had been a pain in the ass for three hours now and into the tank, a large tiger shark appeared gunning straight for Jack much like one of the sharks did earlier. He gave another smirk and stood his ground, well floated his ground more or less, and kept his body relaxed as he was taught to do, holding his arms out in front of him. Just at the right time, Jack grabbed the bottom of the Tiger Shark’s jaw and yanked down as hard as he could, being propelled with the shark as well, unhinging the jaw with great force. It wasn’t fully dislocated but strained enough that that shark would have a hard time using it. Jack spent the next hour dodging and weaving the deadly shark in the water, the weights giving him slight problems now as they weighed him down. He was breathing heavily and was able to get a few solid hits on the shark, knocking it back a bit before the shark damn near bit his arm. It was a near thing, even though its jaw was hard to use, it still had enough force to do considerable damage to him, Jack had to move his arm away just at the right moment or it would be shredded. Just as his 6 hours was coming to a close, Jack managed to get that perfect hit that finally cracked through the Tiger Shark’ skull and send him as well floating to the bottom of the pool, blood staining the water even more red. He swam to one of the walls and knocked on the glass a few times, signaling he was done and ready to get out, a smile on his face still. Densuke woke out at the sound of the knocking on the glass. “hm?” Densuke sat up In his chair, admiring jack’s workd. “Ahh…you’re not bad. The oni and yourself seemingly resonate well with each other. I’m surprised you were even able to overcome those odds with those weights. Impressive.” Densuke would stand up and tap the glass, knocking the water out and the sharks magically disappearing. Densuke would smirk, and help jack up, if he accepted the help that is. “Congradulations. Not only have you learned Jeet Kun do and the principles of fighting under restriction, but you’ve improved your physical stamina and conditioning. You could probably fight for three days straight..C’mon. We’ll run some physical testing on you, and see your improvements. Get some rest first.” OniMuramasa: -Jack smiled and rubbed the back of his head a little taking Densuke's hand as it was offered and got to his feet. he yawned a long deep one before blinking a few times- yeah maybe some sleep would be good. -he rubbed the back of his head still as he shuffled off to his room to sleep for a good long well needed rest- Category:Ark 14